Vanellope Stories Vol 2 Ghost!
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Taffyta throws a Halloween party and everyone in Sugar Rush is invited with three surprise guests popping up!
1. Chapter 1

At the Sugar Rush castle, Vanellope was busy getting into her costume; a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, purple shoes, a plastic purple headband, and a green scarf.

"Sweet!" Vanellope said, "All set for the Halloween party tonight!" With that, Vanellope hopped in her car and left toward Taffyta's house, where the party was being held. There, she saw many of her friends. Much to her surprise, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were there as well.

"What're you three doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"We overheard that Taffyta was throwing a bash at her house! All it took was a little bit of info digging and now we're here!" Felix said. Ralph was dressed in green makeup and purple, ripped shorts.

"Hulk, Ralph? Really?" Vanellope said, slightly unimpressed with Ralph's costume.

"What?" Ralph said, confused.

"That's just a little… predictable…!" Vanellope said.

"Exactly!" Felix said.

"You're no different, Felix!" Ralph said. Felix was wearing a blue shirt with red overalls topped off with a cap that had a red 'M' on it.

"For the final time! I'm supposed to be 'Jumpman!' Not Mario!" Felix said.

"Fine," Ralph said.

"Calhoun…" Vanellope said, observing Calhoun's costume. She was wearing an orange, red, and yellow power suit completed with an orange and red helmet and green visor.

"Samus?" Vanellope said.

"I don't care if predictable, Sugar Buns!" Calhoun said.

"Alright…" Vanellope said, "see you guys inside!"

Inside, Vanellope saw Rancis sitting alone at a table with two glasses. Vanellope approached him.

"Your costume is a little... " Rancis began with a small laugh, "nonexistent… don't you think?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Vanellope said with a hint of sarcasm, "And you're one to talk! Your costume is nonexistent!" Rancis wore a white sweater over a blue shirt, blue pants, and an orange ascot.

"Touche…!" Rancis said.

"Hey guys," a voice said. Vanellope turned around and saw Candlehead Swizzle, making their way toward them.

"Look who else has a nonexistent costume," Vanellope said.

"I guess we've got a little theme going," Swizzle said. Swizzle wore a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms. Candle head wore a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"I swear I've seen this somewhere before…" Vanellope said, observing everyone's outfits.

 **I'll give you ONE hint to this story: mystery. What little group am I ripping off? You should know! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The party was spectacular. For hours, the party went uninterrupted. But then, there was a scream just outside the house. Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, and Swizzle ran to the scene to find Taffyta's strawberry helmet outside the front door.

"Well what the heck happened here?" Ralph asked as he approached the scene with Felix and Calhoun.

"Let's see…" Candlehead said, kneeling down to investigate, "signs of struggle…" Candlehead continued.

"What does it mean?" Rancis asked.

"Taffyta's been kidnapped!" Candlehead said.

"Oh my land…!" Felix said in shock.

"GHOST!" a voice shouted from the house.

"There's no such things as ghosts!" Vanellope said. Even with that said, everyone outside rushed inside to find a mysterious floating thing covered in torn robes with piercing red eyes.

"Zoinks!" Swizzle said.

"Run!" Rancis said. With that, everyone scattered. Candlehead wound up in the bathroom, Vanellope and Rancis wound up in Taffyta's bedroom, and Swizzle wound up in the attic. Candlehead locked herself in the bathroom and was panting. She slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked outside.

"Hello?" She whispered, "Vanellope? Rancis? Swizzle?" She returned to the kitchen where she found nobody.

"Candlehead?" a voice said. Candlehead turned around and saw Swizzle sneaking down the staircase.

"Where's Rancis and Vanellope?" Candlehead asked.

"I think they're together right now," Swizzle said.

"How nice," Candlehead said sarcastically, "them getting all lovey dovey in the middle of a one ghost invasion!"

Vanellope locked Taffyta's bedroom door and turned to Rancis.

"What do we do?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"I don't know! I've never had a ghost invasion in my house before!" Rancis said. Vanellope took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay! Let's NOT freak out!" Vanellope said, trying not to scream.

"Whatever happens, I'll protect you!" Rancis said.

"Thank you," Vanellope said.

"For now," Rancis said, "let's see if we can get everyone out of Sugar Rush!"

"Good idea," Vanellope said, "If we really ARE dealing with something that shouldn't exist, we should start with evacuating everyone to Game Central Station." Rancis slowly unlocked and opened the door. He beckoned Vanellope to follow him. They quietly stepped out the door. As they were walking toward the living room, something caught Vanellope's eye.

"Rancis," Vanellope whispered, "look!" She pointed at a random secret door.

"Let's get Candlehead and Swizzle and see if they're okay," Rancis said, "And then we'll head down there!"

"I'll stay there to make sure that, if it closes, we know how to reopen it!" Vanellope said.  
"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with a ghost lurking around!" Rancis said.

"Oh! Please," Vanellope said, annoyed, "there are NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS! Besides, I'll be fine!"

"Okay! Even if the ghost ISN'T real," Rancis said, "After what happened to Taffyta, I don't want to leave you!"

"I said I'll be fine!" Vanellope insisted.

"Alright," Rancis said, "I'll hurry!" With that, Vanellope quietly made her way to the secret passage and Rancis made his way to the living room.

"I don't know what kind of idiot would EVER leave a SECRET door open!" Vanellope said. Suddenly, the door closed. Vanellope turned around and tried to find a way to get it open.

"Son of a gumdrop!" Vanellope said, frustrated. She leaned against the hidden door, waiting for Rancis, Swizzle, and Candlehead to get here. But then, the door opened once more and Vanellope fell in. The door quickly closed in front of her.

"Oh! Now what?!" Vanellope said angrily, knowing she was trapped on the other side. Soon, green gas started being pumped into the room and Vanellope began to grow drowsy.

"Oh…" Vanellope said trying to stay awake, "now I remember… where… I've… seen… this…" She stumbled forward and started coughing. She tried to keep herself up on the door.

"Scooby… doooooooooooooooo…" Vanellope said before finally succumbing to the sleeping gas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby dooby doo! Where are you? Woo hoo!**

"It's right through…" Rancis's voice trailed off as he realized that the previously opened secret door was now closed.

"Vanellope…" Rancis said with worry. He immediately began searching around the kitchen to find some way of opening the door.

"Are you sure you're not going crazy?" Swizzle asked.

"Yeah," Candlehead said, "There's NO open door he-" Rancis covered Candlehead's mouth with his hand before she could finish her sentence.

"There's a fine reason why people call it secret! It's HIDDEN! It closed! And Vanellope is inside!" Rancis said.

When Vanellope awoke, she felt her hands tied behind her back with licorice and fruit roll up being used as a gag.

"Hey, Vanellope," a voice said. Vanellope looked up and saw Taffyta caged up in a small cell.

"Mmph?" Vanellope questioned.

"Simple really," Taffyta said, "I saw someone lurking outside and when I followed him, I noticed that he was some kind of sour themed candy boy painting my kart black."

"Mmph?" Vanellope questioned once more.

"He told me he had something BIGGER in mind than just wrecking peoples' cars. I thought that was Ralph's job," Taffyta said. Vanellope just sighed deeply.

"Oh," Taffyta said, "by the way."

"Hm?" Vanellope said.

"Are you dressed up as Ms. Danger Prone Daphne from Scooby Doo?" Taffyta asked. Vanellope nodded.

"You know wearing an outfit like THAT on Halloween when a ghost is lurking around is a nasty idea," Taffyta said. Vanellope glared at her.

"Then again," Taffyta said, "You couldn't have seen it coming so… I'll give it a pass."

Rancis moved aside a glass cup and found a switch.

"Aha!" Rancis said. He pulled the switch and the door opened back up. The three friends stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"We're trapped…" Candlehead said.

"Yeah," Rancis said, "I can see that." The three racers followed the staircase down where they saw Taffyta and Vanellope.

"Taffyta! Vanellope!" Rancis said. Candlehead and Swizzle went to free Taffyta while Rancis went to free Vanellope.

"Phew!" Vanellope said, removing her fruity gag.

"What happened?" Rancis asked.

"Well," Vanellope said, "the door closed, and then when I failed to find out how to open it, I decided to start leaning on it and wait for you guys. That's when the door opened again from behind me and I fell in. It closed in front of me and before I knew it, knockout gas was being pumped into the room!"

"I was just knocked unconscious!" Taffyta said.

"Wait a minute!" Candlehead said.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

"Did either of you see what your kidnapper looked like?" Candlehead asked.

"Like I said," Vanellope said, "I was pumped full of knockout gas."

"I got a brief glimpse of him before he knocked me out," Taffyta said, "And again when he told me that he had something BIGGER in mind."

"What'd he look like?" Candlehead asked.

"He looked like a sour themed candy ghost boy that was about all of our height!" Taffyta said.

"We SAW a ghost up-!"

"There are no such things as ghosts!" Vanellope said.

"Okay! We saw what LOOKED LIKE a ghost upstairs!" Rancis said.

"What're you saying?" Taffyta said.

"I think I know who the ghost is!" Candlehead said.

"You do?" Vanellope asked in shock.

"Yup," Candlehead said, "and here's how we're gonna catch him!" The group huddled together and formed a plan.

Back in the living room, Rancis and Vanellope were sitting on the biggest sofa. Rancis looked up at the chandelier, where Candlehead, Taffyta, and Swizzle were waiting with a net. Just on cue, a ghost emerged from nowhere and attacked Rancis and Vanellope. The couple moved out of the way of the net, letting the ghost get in the trajectory of the net. The three racers hiding on the chandelier dropped the net. At the last second however, the ghost moved out of the way and pushed Rancis and Vanellope in the trajectory.

"No!" Rancis said before the net fell on him and Vanellope.

"Oh crud…" Candlehead said. The ghost made its way to Rancis and Vanellope and then picked up the net they were in. He threw them into the kitchen.

"You know," Taffyta said, "now that I think about it," she continued, "I don't think this chandelier can support all three of us."

"What're you saying?" Swizzle asked. Just at that moment, the chandelier chain snapped and it fell on top of the ghost, knocking it unconcious. Afterwards, Candlehead, Swizzle, and Taffyta freed Vanellope and Rancis from the net.

"Well…" Vanellope said, "now it REALLY feels like we just solved a Scooby Doo mystery."

"How's that?" Rancis asked.

"Well," Vanellope said, "1. A ghost. 2. Other people get caught in the crossfire of the trap. 3. The mystery person is caught anyway."

"Very observant, Vanellope," Swizzle said.

"Well let's see who our suspect really is!" Candlehead said as she pulled off the ghost costume. It revealed to be, big surprise, Gloyd.

"Big surprise," Candlehead said sarcastically.

"But what was your 'bigger plan?" Taffyta asked.

"To pain all sugar rush cars black!" Gloyd said.

"Um…" Rancis said, loss for words.

"I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid dog!" Gloyd said.

"What dog?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"Aren't we serving Taffyta as Scooby Doo here?" Gloyd asked.

"Wha-?! Hey!" Taffyta said, offended.

"If you want," Swizzle said, "we can go purchase a devil dog so it could-"

"LET'S JUST GO WITH THAT! OKAY?!" Gloyd said.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Candlehead said. After everything settled down, the party resumed.

"So that candy corn kid pranked us?" Calhoun asked.

"Yup," Vanellope said.

"Well," Felix said.

"I suppose we better get going," Ralph said.

"Yeah," Felix said, "It's been fun, but we need to hit the hay back at our game!" With that, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun left.

"See you later guys!" Vanellope said. Little to her knowledge, Rancis was walking up right behind her.

"So…" Rancis said. Vanellope looked at him and smiled.

"That was some prank," Rancis said.

"I'll say," Vanellope said. The two leaned in for a kiss. At the last second, however, Vanellope got mischievous and licked Rancis from his chin to his forehead.

"Trick or treat, chocolate boy!" Vanellope said with a smirk. Rancis was just wide eyed at what his girlfriend just did.

"Okay," Vanellope said, "now we can do it for realsies!" The two leaned in for a kiss. This time, Vanellope kept true to her word and the two embraced each other with a kiss.

 **Woo hoo! Vanellope Story Vol. 2 done! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
